Mother Dearest
Mother Dearest is the 8th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis JOE JONAS GUEST STARS – Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) has to un-invite Navid (Michael Steger) to her magazine premiere party after Victor (guest star Nestor Serrano) arranges for her to go with Joe Jonas (appearing as himself) to boost her image. Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) visit their dad but are shocked when a woman answers the door. A series of mishaps lead Jen (Sara Foster) to conclude that she is a bad mother, so she makes a decision with Ryan (Ryan Eggold) and her son's best interest in mind. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Ivy (Gillian Zinser) team up to seek revenge on Oscar (guest star Blair Redford) with a plan that involves skinnydipping in the Beach Club pool. Navid discovers that his father may be using underage girls in his porn films and convinces Silver (Jessica Stroup) to go undercover. Recap The episode opens with an Annie voice-over. Under her monologue, we see a montage of what will happen: Dixon receives a mysterious package in the mail ("small moments"), Silver and Navid allow a hug and a gaze into each other's eyes to last longer than friends should ("we're defining ourselves"), Jen weeps desperately while handing over her baby to Matthews ("are we disappointed by who we've become?"), Adrianna looks starry-eyed and self-satisfied as she walks down the red carpet with Joe Jonas ("Life rarely turns out the way we planned"), and Naomi looks seductively into Oscar's eyes before leading him out of a party at the beach club ("new and exciting possibilities"). One Day Earlier Dixon remains furious with Oscar. Dixon punches him in the face in front of the whole school but Oscar doesn't fight back and Dixon leaves. The girls are at Adrianna's house helping her to choose a dress for a red carpet event when Victor calls her to tell her that she is going with famous actor and singer Joe Jonas; however, Adrianna refuses to go with him becuase she wants to go with Navid. Annie goes to Charlie´s house becuase she thinks that her paper is not good enough, and Charlie advises her to write something about herself and about a person who she really admires. Meanwhile Ryan goes to visit Jen and the baby when he comes in to find Jen dressing the baby with uncomfortable clothes. Annie and Dixon are at home and Annie gives Dixon his mail from the morning while they talk about college. While opening the mail, Dixon accidently opens his parents' divorce papers, leaving them both in shock. However, Annie thinks that there is still a chance of their parents getting back together beacuse Debbie still wears her wedding ring, so they decide to go and visit their father beacuase they want to save the marriage. When they arrive at his new house, they are surprised to find that Harry has a new girlfriend, Katie, and is living with her, when they arrive home Debbie talks to them in the kitchen about the divorce papers and that they must take their decision in a good way. Annie and Dixon then break the news about Harry´s new girlfriend and Debbie tells them that she already knew but she didn´t tell them because she didn't want to hurt them. Navid is having breakfast with his father and talks to him about the underage girl at his school working in one of his porn movies. His father tells Navid that he is going to take care of it and the girl will be fired. After breakfast, Navid reaches Liam and Dixon at the beach where they are going to surf. Dixon tells them the reason why he hit Oscar. After that, Ivy shows up but the boys are shocked from the news. Ivy tries to apologize to Dixon about what happened but he says he's still hurt about that and walks away. Adrianna shows up at the beach after calling Navid all the day; she tells him that they can´t go together to the red carpet event beacuse her manager Victor wants her to go with Joe Jonas. Navid gets mad at her beacuse he thinks she is not making an effort in being part of his life. At school, Ivy talks to Liam and Navid again because she wants to hang out with them but they keep avoiding her beacuse of what happened with Dixon, and she leaves and goes to the girls bathroom crying, feeling alone. Naomi shows up where she tries to be a good person with her but Ivy tells her that she doesn´t hang out with girls beacuse all they do is cover up everything. Naomi leaves. Kaitlyn, the girl who worked for Navid´s father, confronts Navid because she was fired and now doesn´t have a job and needs money for living. She claims that she is not the only underage girl and that his father knows about everything. Navid talks with Silver about it and asks her for a favor. Naomi meets with Oscar and thanks him for helping her with Mr.Cannon and Oscar ask her out to dinner. Jen goes to a event only for mothers with new-born babies where she overhears a conversation of some mothers talking about breatsfeeding and Jen missunderstood the conversation and thinks that they are talking about how bad it feels leaving her as a fool. One of the mothers helps Jen calm down Jacques when he starts crying and thinks that his clothes are to warm for him. Later, when Jen is leaving, she takes another baby by mistake. The mother furious runs out and gives Jaques back to her. When she arrives home, Ryan is there and they talk about her day. Ryan is leaving and Jen is changing Jacques' diaper. In the second she turns around to throw the diaper away, he falls from the desk and starts crying Jen panics and calls for Ryan, and she confesses thet she thinks she is a bad mother. Later Naomi is talking with Oscar; Ivy sees them and rushes to Naomi and tells her that she souldn't be with him and that even though Naomi can be shallow, Oscar is much worse as he is evil. Meanwhile Silver goes to the Sharazi Studios undercover as an underage porn actress. While waiting for her 'audition', she talks to another woman and asks her if it's ok to be underage. The girl replies to her that they don´t care about it and everyone can do it. Silver leaves and tells Navid of what happened inside. Jen calls Naomi to her house; when Naomi arrives, Jen starts talking in a different way to her and says goodbye in a inderect way, leaving her, among other things, a key to the house. Adrianna goes to get ready for the red carpet event where she finds Joe Jonas inside. They talk about how awkward it is to go set up as a date on a red carpet event. Victor shows up and makes Adrianna change the dress she choose with her friends and use one that is going to be loved by the media. Navid goes to his father office and confronts him about lying and using underage girls in his films, but his father argues that he does it because that is what provides them money for, among other things, all of Navid´s privileges, such as his Ferrari and his membership to the beach club. His father kicks him out of his office, and Navid angrily goes to talk to his adviser because he wants to rewrite his Stanford application essay. He tells her that he no longer admires his father and tells her about his father essentially being a child pornographer. Ryan can´t reach Jen and goes to talk to Debbie to see if she knows something about it but she doesn´t. Ryan notices that Debbie is working too much, and she breaks down and confesses she didn´t know about Harry dating another women and she hasn´t moved on as he clearly already has. That night Naomi goes on her date with Oscar where he makes her sexual propositions. She plays along with it and takes him to the pool of the beach club where she tricks him into skinny-dipping. Oscar takes his clothes off and jumps in it and gets freaked out when Naomi doesn´t get it in. Suddenly, Ivy appears and tells him that is time for revenge, and the people from inside the party start coming outside. Naomi turns on the pool lights and everyone laughs at him. Before Adrianna's big event Navid needs to talk to someone about everything going on and confides in Silver. They are almost about to kiss when Liam and Dixon interrupt them, telling them that they should get ready to support Adrianna. At the event, Adrianna is walking down the red carpet with Joe Jonas and the paparazzi are in full force. Some reporters start asking them questions about how long they She declares that her real boyfriend is Navid, and she takes him onto the red carpet. Meanwhile Navid's advisor goes to the principal's office and tells her about Navid's father, where they presumably decide to inform the police. Naomi and Ivy start becoming close friends, and Ivy thanks Naomi for helping her. Victor is mad at Adrianna for what she did at the red carpet, but Adrianna decides that she has had enough of him and cuts his manager's salary. She also apologizes with Navid for not taking him as her red carpet date. Debbie comes back home and Annie reads her rewritten essay to her: ::History is largely told as a chronicle of great people doing great things, but for most of us life is not made up of big moments, it's made up of small moments ::(Naomi finds Matthews holding a note Jen left behind, along with Jacques) ::And with every small choice, with every small decision, we are defining ourselves. Are we honest? Are we faithful? Are we proud of ourselves, or are we disappointed by who we've become? Life rarely turns out the way that we plan. The unexpected happens, and it surprises us with new and exciting possibilities ::(Silver catches Navid's eye as he chats with Adrianna across the party; Ivy tosses Oscar's clothes over a bridge) ::Annie picks up where she finished last time: ::But sooner or later, reality hits you in the face ::She goes on to talk about Debbie's strength, grace, and resilience since the divorce. Debbie cries from joy that Annie considers her a hero. She hugs her and says, "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that" Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Star :Joe Jonas as Himself Recurring cast :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby :Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi :Nestor Serrano as Victor Luna Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver Music *"Big Jet Plane" by Angus & Julia Stone *"Edge Of Extremes" by Clubfeet *"I Don't Really Care" by Nick Howard *"Love Child" by Maimon & The Mongoose Band *"Obsession" by Sky Ferriera *"Superwoman" by Madison *"Tell Me (Clock Opera Remix)" by Au Revoir Simone *"The Prize" by KO *"What I Do" by Pailboy *"When Your Love Is Safe" by Active Child *"XXXO" by M.I.A. Photos 59816.jpg 308navid.jpeg 90210-356.jpg 308lavid.jpeg no308a_0095b-8a77cd92-t3.jpg one-stud-no-shirt.png 6sf.jpg adrianna-on-the-red-carpet.png special-90210-guest-star.png MotherDearest.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3